My Penguin
by msrebeccabourne
Summary: This is one shot for WhitneySheree, because of my contest. There is still one more spot PM me if you want a one shot. :


**This is the first one shot of my three I promised to three lucky readers. I already have two picked and there is one more spot open. So, this is for WhitneySheree, thank you so much for reading it means the world to me.(:**

**~Rebecca**

Mike Mizian walked into the church that day with a jittery feeling in his stomach. Today was the day, that him and the love of his life, Maryse Ouellet, were going to tie the not. He couldn't be any happier he just hoped that this day went perfect, unlike there first meeting.

_It was Monday. The wrestlers on the red brand, RAW, were all in catering. The chatter was all about the newest diva, Maryse. She was very talented from what they heard, and quite gorgeous. _

"_So, Mike, you gonna try to get some?" Asked John Morrison nodding his head to the new addition of the RAW roster. _

"_I want to man, she's smoking!" Mike said laughing._

"_Hello boys." Came a slight French accent from behind them. They both turned to see Maryse. _

"_Hi, um. I'm Mike and that's John." Mike stuttered out. Maryse smiled slightly chuckling. _

"_You don't need to be nervous Mike." Maryse smirked in his direction. "I'm not nervous, I'm just wondering if you were a good fuck." He said smirking back at her as her face fell._

"_Well, you'll never know that…asshole." She muttered the last part as she walked off. _

Mike shook his head laughing a little. She was a good 'fuck' as he put it. She was his only. Mike smiled at the thought. He couldn't wait to spend ever single second with blonde head French beauty. He loved her, and she loved him. She was perfect for him. He smiled at the thought. It reminded him of when he serenaded her and when they first said I love you. .

"_Mike, what are you doing?" Maryse asked panicking as Mike was handed a guitar. She gasped as he started playing Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. She slightly smiled. _

"_When I see your face…there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing, just the way you are." Mike sung kissing her on her forehead. She melted. That was possibly the sweetest thing ever._

"_Mike, that was…adorable." She said leaning up to kiss him on his cheek. He smiled._

"_Anything for my girl." He said sitting down the guitar and wrapping her in his arms. The couple staid like that for a while ._

"_I love you, Mike." Maryse said looking up into his eyes. A grin spread across Mike's face as he captured her lips in a kiss. _

"_I love you, Maryse." He said smiling down at his girlfriend. He placed an innocent kiss on his girlfriends lips, pulling pack and just smiling. _

Maryse smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She knew she was pretty before Mike, but Mike made her know that she was beautiful. She smiled as she glanced at the mirror, there was a sticky note from Mike. She grabbed it and smiled as she read it.

_Maryse, _

_I want you to know you look beautiful I bet. I love you. _

_-Mike_

_p.s. can't wait to claim you as Mrs. Mizian.(; _

That reminded her of the day Mike proposed.

"_Michael Mizian, what are you up too?" Maryse questioned herself as she looked at her mirror in her bathroom. It was covered in red and pink sticky notes forming a heart out of the red. She stood back and read the whole thing. _

_Dear my gorgeous Maryse, _

_I know you think this is a bit over done, but I'll do what ever I can to make you realize that you are beautiful and gorgeous, and the one for me. Go to your kitchen to see what awaits you, my dearest. _

_Yours forever,_

_Mike_

_Maryse smiled and ran down her stairs. There on the table was another sticky note collage. It read:_

_By now you have found what awaits you down here, make your way back up and away to the place where your head lays. _

_-Mike_

_She raced upstairs to her bedroom. She opened the door and looked on her bed. There was Mike covered in head to toe in sticky notes. _

"_Read me." He said nervously. _

_My Maryse, _

_You mean the absolute world to me. When I think of my life, I think of you. You are my life. Everyday I want to wake up with you in my arms, and your sent surrounding me. I want you to be my penguin. My sole mate forever. Maryse Kathryn Ouellet, will you marry me? Make me the happiest man alive and say yes. _

_Forever your penguin, _

_Mike_

_Tears threatened to spill from Maryse's eyes. She ran over to Mike and kissed him on the lips. _

"_is that a yes?" He asked. Maryse rolled her eyes. _

"_Duh, that's a yes." Maryse said. Mike's face glowed he pulled a black jewelry box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was the perfect ring. He took it out of the box and placed it on her ring finger._

"_I love you, Maryse." Mike said gazing into her eyes. _

"_I love you too, Mike." Maryse said peaking him on his pink plush lips. _

Maryse smiled at the memory. Mike was the best guy ever and she couldn't believe he was all hers. Maryse heard a knock come from the door.

"Who is it?" Maryse called out.

"Me." Came the voice of her best friend, Mickie James.

"Come in." Maryse opened the door.

"Everything's in place. Were just waiting for you." Mickie smiled at the platinum blonde. Maryse rolled her eyes.

"Well then, let's get going." Maryse said as they walked out of the room. Maryse saw her father standing outside the door. He lookedher up and down a smile on his face.

"You look beautiful doll." Her father said placing a kiss on her forehead. Maryse could hear the wedding march start to play. She sucked in her breath as her father extended his hand. The doors opened and out they went.

Maryse and Mike locked eyes right when she came from the door. Mike smiled, she looked gorgeous, and he couldn't wait to claim her as his. Maryse and her father reached the end of the isle. Mr. Ouellet handed Maryse over to a smiling Mike. They exchanged there vows. Maryse was in tears and Mike's eyes were watering.

"Mike, do you take Maryse to be your-"

"I do."

"And Maryse do you take Mike to be your-"

"I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." Mike and Maryse locked lips. Mike carried Maryse down the isle to long life of happiness and love.

**I hoped you liked it. Remember you guys, one more spot!(: I might do another one of these things soon! I don't know yet though. **

**~Rebecca(:**


End file.
